thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
TeamFourStarGags
This is a comprehensive list of Team Four Star's Running Gags used in Dragonball Z Abridged. Krillin Owned Count Every time Krillin gets beaten up, a counter of how many times he has been harmed this season appears in the lower left-hand corner. It resembles a silhouette of Krillin wearing a bandage, the information displayed to the right of him. Krillin Owned Count 1 comes in DBZ Abridged Episode 1, after Raditz flings Krillin into the wall of Master Roshi's house. Count 2 can be found in Episode 2, after Master Roshi asks Krillin to shut up while refusing Krillin's command to stop Piccolo. Count 3 occurs in Episode 4, when Mr. Popo decides to fling Krillin off of the structure instead of answer his question. Count 4 comes in Episode 6, when Krillin gets kidnapped by Mr. Popo and unseen monsters. The part of Episode 8 where Nappa beats up Krillin and his two clones marks Counts 5-7. In Episode 9, Nappa flings a beam at Krillin, bringing the Count up to 8. The Count reaches 9 in Episode 10 Part 2 after Vegeta attacks Krillin. During the Episode 10 Finale, Vegeta bitch-slaps Krillin and brings the Count up to 10. "Krillin! Too soon!" After someone dies, Krillin sometimes makes witty remarks about the situation, which the others find disrespectful. Master Roshi says the phrase first in DBZ Abridged Episode 2, while Goku is dying, and Krillin expresses joy that he is not the first one to die. Tenshinhan says the phrase in Episode 6 as the Z Warriors explore a destroyed village and Krillin asks, "Where are we? New Orelans?" Gohan also uses this phrase in Episode 9 after Krillin informs Goku that Chaotzu is "here, and there, and there, and there." "Nerd!" Piccolo often calls Gohan a nerd after he does something wimpy or expressing intelligence. He first does this in DBZ Abridged Episode 3, interrupting Gohan saying that he plans to become an orthodontist. Piccolo (as well as Nappa) also uses that name in Episode 7 after Gohan asks if he can photosynthesize. While Piccolo is dying in Episode 9, he calls Gohan a nerd for asking if he was considered Piccolo's son because his lack of reproductive organs prevented Piccolo from having a real son. "Dodge!" In DBZ Abridged Episode 5, Piccolo's training of Gohan consists entirely of putting different obstacles in his way and loudly asking him to dodge. In Episode 7, he tells him to attack Nappa before he can dodge, but conditioning causes Gohan to dodge out of the way instead. In Episode 9, the last thing Piccolo tells Gohan before dying is, "Why didn't you dodge?" "Are We There Yet?" As buildup to Nappa and Vegeta's arrival to Earth, Episode 4 of DBZ Abridged ended with them flying through space. Nappa repeatedly asks, "Are we there yet?" to which Vegeta always responds, "No!" Similar footage was used in the beginnings of Episodes 5 and 7. There were also scenes in Episode 8 where Nappa, awaiting the battle with Goku, asks, "Is he here yet?" to which all the other characters respond, "No!" "Pecking Order!" Mr. Popo's motto. He first explains this to the Z-fighters after Kami leaves them in his hands. The Pecking order goes like this: "You", "The dirt", "The worms inside of the dirt", "Popo's stool", "Kami", "and then Popo", basically placing any and all below himself. When anyone dares to question this, he throws them off Kami's Lookout (as done with Krillin when he wanted to ask a question about it). When someone tells him to do something or if he is sure about anything he simply retorts with "Pecking Order!", even going so far as telling Kami "Bitch I ain't going nowhere!" when Kami tells him to go search the dragonballs, followed by "Pecking Order!" when kami talks back. Category:Content Category:Running Gags Category:Facts